


Three times the trouble

by DreamingWarrior



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Car Sex, Drinking, Drunk Driving, Drunk Kissing, Drunk Sex, F/M, Mental Instability, Modern AU, More tags to be added, Possessive Ben, Reader has major issues, Sibling Rivalry, Triplets, and so do the triplets, hux you shit, seriuosly I woudn't be myself if I didn't make them beat the shit out of each other at some point, triplets au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-05 07:24:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13382985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingWarrior/pseuds/DreamingWarrior
Summary: Certain triplets move in next door as you are about to start your second year of collage. Trouble ahead!





	1. new begining

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short introduction, future chapters wil be longer. I don't know who started the whole Triplets AU but I'm so into this I just had to add my little 2 cents in. Sorry for any mistakes english is not my frst language.

Everything went to shit fast...

 

Your second year of college was about start in a few weeks. Another set of sleepless nights and days spent on stressing over exams or grades already waiting for you. But this year is going to be different than the last one. Your going to focus on studying and not gonna fall for the first piece of rock hard ab you come across. You barely managed to get over the whole Hux fiasco from last year. Nah ah. Not again.

Still living in your father’s house you saw no reason to move out, it was very close to your university plus dad barely lived here anymore, always out of town on business trips. It was nice, had a lot of space. Your bedroom was upstairs it wasn’t as large as your dad’s but it had it’s own bathroom, there was a huge window in the middle of it that started 2 inches off of the floor and ended a few inches under the ceiling. Every house on your street was the same, each having huge windows from both sides. Through your window you could see the whole room from the house next door buildt exactly like yours. When you were a kid your best friend used to live in that room, the two of you always staying up past bedtime playing with each other through the glass. But now it was empty like the rest of the house untill…  
You looked through the window and saw someone staring back at you. Standing in the middle of the room was a tall guy in black jeans and a grey t-shirt with black hair pulled into a bun at the back of his head. A really handsome face with a neutral expression. His dark brown eyes quickly giving you a onceover. You looked down at yourself. Goddamnit! you were standing in only your panties. You quickly covered you boobs with your hand and bolted to the bathroom to grab a robe. Mental note: if someone is moving in next door you better stop parading naked or start closing your window seals. Walking out of the bathroom with a robe tied around your waist you noticed the missterious man wasn’t in the room anymore. 

As you walked down the stairs you saw three cars parked outside of that house: a red mustang, a black 68 camaro with two white stripes and a dark gray vintage corvette. Well damn you thought wishing for having one.  
Seeing a tall blonde guy bringing a few boxes from the back of the corvette to the house you decided to get dressed and investigate further.


	2. Hello there

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things happen and there's a party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Editing takes longer than I thought, sorry.

Triplets.You stood dumbfounded as the information found its way into your brain. Fucking triplets.  
The blonde one was Matt. He came by your house to say hi after he finished unpacking boxes from his corvette. As you opened the door for him to come in, his brother was soon at his side introducing himself as Ben. They looked almost identical with minor differences. Ben’s hair was black kept long enough to cover his ears but not yet reaching his shoulders. You noticed three tiny moles on his left cheek. How adorable.  
Matt had huge glasses on his face but due to them being fully transparent you could see the same moles as Ben’s but on his right side. They told you about their, “antisocial” as Ben put it, brother Kylo who didn’t feel like he needed to come here. That’s when the whole triplet thing got to you.  
“So yeah it’s our first year. New town, new people, new adventures right?” you registered Matts voice as you came back to your surroundings.  
“yeah yeah whatever Matt” Ben interrupted “How about you gorgeous?” The other thing you noticed about Ben? He’s a shameless flirt.  
“Oh I lived in this house my whole life. My dad lives here too but he’s not usually around”  
“Fantastic! Does that mean we can count on you to show us around?” Nice one.  
“Sure” you smiled back at him.  
Suddenly Matt’s phone started ringing, out of the corner off your eye you saw the name Kylo pop up on the screen.  
“Sorry we gotta go” He said heading for the door “See you around” he smiled at you before walking out.  
“So I heard there’s a party at the beach today?” Ben wiggled his eyebrows “Should I expect to find you there?” You weren’t supposed to go but what the hell? summer’s not over yet and you just found a new interest.  
“Why not?” you shrugged and gave him a smile before he took your hand and kissed it without breaking eye contact. You closed the door behind him.  
Well fuck now you’re horny. Damn those puppy eyes.  
\------------------------  
Party time  
\-------------------------  
10 p.m. It took you a long time but you finally arrived at the beach. The party looked wild there were drunk people everywhere and someone was having sex in one of the cars parked behind yours. You managed to find the triplets taking a few shots of vodka on the way. Was it 5? 6? Whatever.  
First you spotted Ben, it wasn’t hard really. there was a circle of people watching him do a kegstand. His shirt was nowhere in sight and HOT DAMN is that a six pack? For a moment you wondered how would it feel against your tongue as you went lower and lower teasing him before licking the head of his cock.Oook let’s not go there just yet.  
They were hot, like pornstar level hot, all three of them. Why didn’t you notice it earlier? Anyway...  
Kylo was holding Ben’s leg but you could see he was distracted. Eyeing you as he licked his lips.  
You’ve started openly staring at his mouth and boy did you wanted to check if he could use it right. Thinking about having it suck on your nipples or fucking yourself on his tongue, was that the vodka talking?  
“Heey (y/n)” Matt’s slightly slurred voice behind your ear snapped you back to reality.  
You turned around to face him. Oh yeah, he looked drunk. You smiled at the image. His blonde hair was all over the place. He pressed another two shots into your hand and you took them without thinking. Tequila. Mixing, are we now? You would contemplate about how bad of an idea it was if Matt hadn’t pressed his lips to yours. You opened your mouth to say something but the thought was lost as he pressed his tongue inside your mouth. You deepened the kiss not wanting to let him go. Tongues battling for dominance. But after a while you had to break off for air, he dragged your lower lip between his teeth as you two parted.  
“What was that for?” you asked staring up into his dreamy eyes.  
“I wanted to taste you.” there was an evil smirk on his face and a big smile on yours.  
“You’re drunk Mattie” well you weren’t exactly sober either.  
“He is.”  
You turned around to see Kylo and Ben standing behind you. Oooh noo Ben found his shirt what are you going to stare at now?  
“Hi” you said blushing and hoping they would think it’s from the alcohol.  
“Hi neighbour” Ben said as he pushed himself between you and Matt with a goofy grin.  
“I don’t believe we’ve met yet.Kylo.” he introduced himself extending a hand.  
“(y/n)’ you took his hand. “So tell me, Kylo, do creep on every neighbour or am I a special snowflake?” Well that was the alcohol talking. Was he blushing?  
“I don’t know. Do you flash every neighbour or am I a special snowflake?” Let’s be honest you stepped into that one.  
“Did I miss something?” said Ben with confusion and just a slight trace of disappointment. Matt started swaying but Kylo grabbed him before he had time to fall.  
“Ok buddy we are going to sit down now” He said leading Matt out of the crowd.  
You continued chatting with Ben for a while before you parted ways to grab another drink.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------  
The night advanced, you stopped drinking an hour or so ago because your vision started to blur.  
In search of a free bathroom you made your way into the beachhouse, located by the entrance to the beach, it was usually rented for the night by whoever initiated the parties. There was a crowd of people inside so you had to squeeze your way toward the bathroom. And then you saw him.  
“Fuck” you cursed under your breath. You hoped to get out before he notices you, it was not the place nor time for this. Unfortunately it didn’t work and the moment Hux’s eyes landed on you he made his way towards you. Fuck. Fuck. FUUCK. You continued your retreat but he caught up. FUCK.  
“(y/n)” his usual neutral tone rang in your ears despite the very loud party going on around you.  
“What do you want?” too much alcohol to bother with being civil.  
“I saw you with those fuckboys earlier, I don’t like them.” Before you had time to answer  
Hux pulled you close to him. A familiar feeling of his warm breath against your ear. An illusion of safety. But you knew it wasn’t safe, you knew him too well, what he’s capable of.  
“I don’t care” you barked a little harsher than expected.  
“You know I can be everything you need if you’ll just give me a chance.” You could barely hear him over the crowd. He tried to be convincing but his hand was hurting your wrist with how hard he held it. There was a familiar look in his eye he was angry, he wouldn’t let himself show it. Not yet. You pulled away. Weren’t you clear when you left him? Hell you yelled it in his face. This whole situation making you angry.  
“No.” you said firmly.  
“NO?” he was clearly frustrated.  
“Armitage I’m not going down this road again, not this time” you saw him slowly let go of his self control. His expression changing into an angry one, one you knew all too well.  
“I never want to see you talking to them again.” Hux announced venom in his voice. Like hell you were going to listen.  
“Fuck you” practically yelling you turned around trying to storm out of the room when he grabbed your upper arm in a death grip. You turned to face him, looking at him like you were about to bite his throat out  
“Let. Go.” the words came out slow but containing all your built up anger.  
Disregarding your order he kept looking straight in your eyes, fury radiating off of him. Out of the corner of your eye you saw Ben trying to squeeze through the crowd to get to you.  
The slap came as a surprise, but he deserved it. Hux pulled you closer to him practically barking in your ear “You’re gonna regret that” before letting you go. You stormed out of the house towards your car as you opened the door Ben caught up to you  
“What was that about?” he asked getting into the passenger seat You ignited the engine without a word, pausing for a second to think, drunk driving wasn’t a very good idea but you were too furious to care.  
Ben was trying to get you to talk the whole way but you kept your eyes on the road trying to focus on not driving into someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up... smut.


	3. Raw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whaaaat a new chapter???? So yeah I had a free afternoon and nothing better to do.  
> \---------  
> Adrenaline+alcohol=sex  
> \------  
> I think it’s an unspoken rule that the triplets have huge dicks in this au.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if anything seems rushed/forced/unnatural but I'm just starting to get over my art block that lasted litteral 2 years. And umm yeah I'm a little rusty.

You were driving through the small forest near the beach, the road was dark and the light from your car didn't reach very far.  
“(Y/N) please talk to me” Ben put a hand over yours on the gear shift handle.  
You closed your eyes for a second to take a deep breath,Ben’s warm hand providing a bit of comfort. You felt the air inflate and deflate your lungs which made your muscles relax a little. The moment didn’t last long, when you opened your eyes your whole body was on high alert. On the road in front of you stood a deer. You yanked the steering wheel to the side desperately trying to avoid hitting the animal. The car drove off the road, if the car had stopped a few inches further you would’ve crashed into a tree.  
“Ben?” he looked shocked “Ben are you alright?” Both of you were breathing heavily. He didn’t seem physically hurt, at least you couldn’t see any bruises or wounds.  
“I’m fine.I’m fine.” he tried to wrap his head around what just happened. You leaned your head on the steering wheel trying to hold back the tears that were battling their way to the surface.  
“Hey (y/n) it’s ok.” He placed a hand you your shoulder “Hey what happened? Did you get hurt?” Without looking at him you unbuckled your seatbelt and got out of the car.  
“I need a minute” you said followed by a whispered ‘sorry’

Fuck Fuck Fuck. Why wouldn’t you just stay home? You needed to sit down your head still spinning from the alcohol and driving. Lowering yourself to the ground behind your car, leaned back against your rear bumper without caring about the cold and uncomfortable grass you.  
The earth was spinning and tears were bursting from your eyes. You almost killed yourself and Ben because of Hux.  
You were furious. But the worst part was because you knew why you were so furious. You knew, deep down, he still owned a piece of your heart. A warm hand on your shoulder brought you back to reality.  
“Hey, sweetheart it’s ok. Come back inside, I’ll call Kylo he can drive us home and we’ll get your car in the morning.” His voice soothing, full of compassion if he’s breath didn’t smell like vodka you would’ve thought he’s sober.You hesitated no sure if you can get up on your own but he helped you back on your feet and lead you back to your car. 

Once inside he took his phone out of his pocket and proceeded to find Kylo’s number. You reach out and and stopped him. He looked at you with a puzzled expression. Self control lost in the moment. You bite your lip and climbed into his lap banging your head on the roof in the process. It was uncomfortable to say the least, your knee digging into the car door other pushing the gear shift handle to the side, you started grinding yourself in his lap only semi surprised that his dick was already hard. He groaned at the contact. You felt a little shame for taking advantage of him but hey you were drunk too, right? His hands were on your hips pushing you down and his teeth bit at your lower lip. A burning sensation was rising in your core. You clawed at his shirt trying to make him take it off.  
“Off” You ordered, he did so without hesitation although the small space of the care made it a little difficult. Car sex looks so much easier in the movies.  
Once the shirt was off you worked your way down his chest fingers feeling every muscle. Your mouth found his in a deep lust filled kiss. His hands travelled up and down your thighs, then higher pulling the straps of your dress and bra down your shoulders exposing your breasts.  
“Even better than I imagined” he said looking at them desire in his big brown eyes. You wanted to say something, suddenly feeling a little shy but all you managed was a loud moan when his mouth found your right nipple. His mouth sucked your nipple raw as you moaned you tried to unbuckle his belt. You needed him inside you right NOW.  
“Please B-Ben” He took the hint unbuckling his bet. You you got up to let him take his pants down to his ankles. he pulled his underwear down exposing his fully hard cock.  
“Holy shit.” His dick was huge. Your jaw hung open at the sight. Can you even fit it in? You continued to stare at it in thought. He had a satisfied smirk on his face. Asshole.  
“Don’t worry honey I’ll be gentle.” You licked your lips taking off your dress and bra throwing it on the backseat. He moved your panties to the side massaging your clit with his fingers. You moaned eager to feel his length inside you.  
“Ben don’t- just ugh - just - please” You moaned desperate.  
“Please what.” Smirk never leaving his lips.  
“Please fuck me” You gave him your beast puppy eyes.  
He grabbed his cock guiding it to your entrance and you started lowering yourself on it. You had to go slow, every inch stretching you more and more until you couldn’t take it anymore. You had to pause and breathe for a minute.  
His hand was moving up and down your back soothing you the other on your hips keeping you steady. You stayed like that for a while his hands on your body, hot breath and little whispers of comfort in your ear, his dick buried halfway in your cunt.  
“Good. Good girl” How could he make his voice so low?

Soon you had to continue, you had to start to move again. Lowering yourself even more on his enormous member, breathing hard in his ear your body could burst at the seemes any moment now.  
“I-I-I-I don’t think I can take it all.” your voice barely audible whisper.  
“It’s ok honey” His hand still moving on your back, a trace of disappointment in his eyes “It’s ok”  
You quickened your pace,fucking yourself on his dick. It hurt but it felt amazing. Every single nerve in your body was telling you yes.  
“Oh shit baby. If you keep this up I’m gonna cum.” You started moving even faster. Ben put a hand on your head so you don’t hit the roof.  
“You want me to cum inside you?” His voice lower than anything you ever heard. God that turned you on even more.  
“Yeees!!” you wailed latching your mouth on his collar bone. You might regret that in the morning, I mean no condom, no pill and no nothing? That’s a baby hazard.  
“Careful what you wish for sweetheart”

You could feel you climax coming, like an avalanche of pleasure coming down your body. Your walls kept clenching around his member as he fucked you through your orgasm. Suddenly his hips started moving out of rhythm.  
“Oh fuck!” Ben screamed as he came inside you. Warm jolts of cum finding their way into your body. Vision whitening for a second. Ben pulled his softening dick out of you and rearranged you into a more comfortable position in his lap. You slouched on top of him breathing heavily. Both of you stayed there listening to each other heartbeats. This was nice. Ben’s arms hugging you tight to his chest, his cum oozing out of you (mental note: find out how to clean dried cum from a car seat), you could stay there forever in the safety of his arms. 

“So who was that guy anyway?” Oh no. Oh no no no no. You just fucked him and he’s going to pull Hux into this. Seriously?  
“ (y/n) I need to know, did he do something to hurt you?” There was a strange possessiveness in his voice.  
“(y/n) Look at me.” He lifted your chin to look you in the eyes. ”If he ever hurts a hair on your head I’m gonna kill him.” His hand was once again soothing on your back. He shouldn’t have said that, it wasn't right. Hux had his moments but he wasn’t always bad. Besides you met Ben yesterday and he already claimed you as his own. Really? Yet it felt comforting, some tiny parts of you deep within your soul felt safer after hearing that promise.  
“Ben just leave it please.” He didn’t push further. That was good, very good.  
“We probably should get dresses and call Kylo, I don’t think either of us is able to drive” You said climbing out of his lap to the back seat gathering your clothes.  
“Yeah” He pulled up his pants. Fishing his phone from somewhere under his seat.

“Hey bro so here’s a thing…”  
You listened to him talk as you got dressed.  
\---------------------------------  
Judging by Kylo’s expresion he wasn’t very happy to have to drive you two home but he wasn’t complaining. The only thing you said to him is that you’ll explain in the morning. Ben’s fingers were entwined with yours, even though you sat at the opposite sides of the car’s backseat.  
Once home Ben placed a kiss on your temple and you went your own ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ummmmm get it Benny mah boi


	4. Going down pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Full of self doubt, emotions, (mild panick attacks?) and issues. 
> 
> I have this idea in my head that all of readers issues come from the abusive reationship with Hux. Let me know if you want me to get further into that. Maybe a flashaback chapter or something? Oh and if Ben's behaviour seems weird, from my point of view, it's because he's really self contious and he's relationship with Kylo is not the best (more on that in part 2) . He does care about reader it's just that he's .... well... not the best at human reations(?).

You couldn’t bring yourself to open your eyes. Unholy pounding in your head made you dizzy. Deep breaths in.. Out.. Attempting once again the light from the window made you wince. Ugh this is gonna take a while. Memories of last night slowly made their way into your brain. There was a party and there was Hux and after that you threw yourself at Ben like a desperate whore. Great. Fucking fantastic. You literally met the guy yesterday, he must think that you sleep around. Kylo probably thinks it too because there is no way he didn’t figure what you two did.  
You finally opened your eyes. What a great way to start off new year of education, as the schools slut. Bravo.  
They are going to tell the whole university about, gossips are a perfect conversation starter. 

You had to go pee… ok you can do this (y/n), get up.  
Slowly pushing yourself off of the bed your head started spinning and you collapsed back into your pillow.  
Breathe…  
You tried again this attempt was more successful. Unsteady feet carried you toward your bathroom.  
Before entering you looked out of the window. Kylo’s curtains were closed, at least he couldn't see you in your current state. Hell you couldn’t even look into a mirror right now.

You sat on the toilet with your head in your hand contemplating whether you wanted to puke or not.  
No no you're fine, you just need to go back to bed. Grabbing your phone from the ground you made your way back.  
Three new texts: two from Rey and one from Finn.

Rey:  
We won’t be able to make it after all sorry. Poe’s not feeling well. Don’t do anything I wouldn't do.

Call me when you wake up.

 

Finn:  
I heard what happened with Hux at the party. Are you alright? 

So everyone knows already huh? Shit.  
Wait … your car is still on in the forest 45-minute walk away. Ugh today is going to be awful.

\--------------

Two hours later you finally gathered the strength to get out of bed. First you took a shower then decided to go downstairs and eat the greasiest thing you could find.  
\--------------  
Oh yes. You pressed your head further into the fridge. Cool air easing your pain. You wondered if you could fit your whole body inside. 

*Knock.knock*

Your attempt at straightening up resolved in your head hitting the fridge. You hissed remembering how many times you did that last night. That goddamn car roof is probably one of the reasons your head hurts so much. You slowly backed out of the fridge and went to open the door. It’s probably Rey checking up on you.  
Nope. You stood frozen staring at Kylo holding your car keys in his hand. You looked past him. Your car was parked in front of your house, just where did he get your heys and why haven't you hear him park it.  
He noticed you weren’t paying attention to what he was saying so he snapped his fingers in front of your face.  
“As I said your car is fine you didn’t hit the tree but you might want to get it cleaned.” he sounded disappointed. Well here’s your confirmation he does think you’re a whore.  
“Thanks” you muttered. He looked at you as though he was looking for something.  
“Hey did Ben do something you didn't agree to yesterday?” your head snapped upward to meet his eyes.  
“What? No. No no he-he didn’t do anything- it’s more like... “ you stopped yourself biting your lip.  
He looked at you quizzically.  
“Thank you...for everything.”  
He sighed “You’re welcome.” then paused before adding “Drink some water it’ll help.” Eyes lingered on yours for a second before he turned around and you closed the door behind him.  
You hand squeezed the car keys until you knuckles went white. They went flying across the room moments after.  
Why are you like this?  
You got back to your bed not bothering to eat or drink anything. Laing on you side facing the wall, tears started streaming down your face. Everything was too much.  
The school hasn't even started yet and you fucked up already.

\-------  
Flashback last night  
\-------

“She looked miserable. What the hell did you do to her?” Kylo held Ben’s door open with his foot.  
“What? She didn’t, she just had the best sex of her life” Ben was tired he just wanted do lay down and go to sleep. But no, of course Kylo picked this moment to be annoying. “You’re just jealous she fucked me, not you. I saw you staring at her ass and drooling but I was on it first so fuck off.” he tried to take off his shoes but it wasn’t working. Screw it he’ll do it in the morning. His head was spinning way to much.  
“Fuck you.” Kylo slammed the door and headed for his own bedroom.  
A weak shut up came from behind Matt’s door.  
He closed his curtains and put on his pajamas. He’ll have to deal with this tomorrow.

\--------  
Now.  
\--------

Kylo got back to his room.  
He opened the curtains letting the sunshine venture into the dark space. (y/n) was lying in her bed on the other side of the window. Her back way facing him. Ben’s going to fuck her up just like every other girl in his life. Normally he wouldn’t really care, than why was he caring now? What was so special about her? She made a decision, she wanted Ben not him. Why was he trying to get her attention? (y/n)’s shoulders were shaking. She was crying. Ben you shit. You fucked up so bad already? Kylo huffed closing his eyes.  
He made up his mind and went back to (y/n)’s house.

 

\-------  
Reader’s POV  
\-------

You heard knocking again. Rolling out off bed you did your best to wipe the tears from your eyes, although if this time it was actually Rey, there was no point in hiding your emotions. She always knew more about you than you did. You walked down the stairs and opened the door and as you opened your mouth to say something to her you realised it wasn’t Rey. Once again it was Kylo who stood in front of you.  
“Can I come in?” his voice soft, you tilted your head in consideration. What did he want?  
“Sure?” one anxious word was all you managed.  
The two of you stood there in awkward silence for a minute.  
“I saw you crying.” he was struggling to find the right words. “Look whatever Ben did to you yesterday I’m sorry. He’s an asshole. Don’t let him get to you.”  
It was just to much, the fault wasn’t Ben’s, you were the one taking advantage of him, everything was happening to fast.  
First you thought they’d hate you, now Kylo’s standing in your house, showing compassion. Why? What was even going on around you anymore? You looked into his eyes as tears filled yours. Your knees felt weak. Kylo noticed that and caught you in his arms before you could fall and lowered you both to the floor. He sat there back pressed to your front door with you pressed to his chest, sobbing into his neck. You didn’t care that you were having a breakdown in the arms of the guy you met last night. His presence was somehow comforting though, hands were soothingly movin up and down your forearm and back. Your body relaxed into his.  
\--------------  
At some point you stopped crying. Kylo was very patient with you. His hand was still moving on your arm and his lips pressed to your ear whispering sweet nothings. Your attempt at looking into his eyes ended up in an accidental brush of your lips against his. No no no no. Your mind screamed no but your lack of self control took over as you once again brushed your lips over his. You wanted to kiss him but it would only bring trouble. Now it was his turn to swipe his lips against yours. He was waiting for you to make a move. Maybe you should? Maybe it wouldn’t make your life worse than it already is? No. You pressed your head back into his neck. Both of you were acting dumb. You fucked his brother and he knew it. What did HE think was going to happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT!!!!!!
> 
> Sorry if it's too much. Writing stuff like that makes me really nervous because I have no idea if I'm overdoing it plus i'm scared of showing people my feelings and that whole anxiety is taken staraight out of my head so I don't know if people want to read it or not. So please let me know what you think because if you like where this is going I'll write the second part and if most of you dont like this chapter i'm going to rewrite it without so much .. everything. *gestures around*


	5. Going down pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fluff&smut with Kylo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me a very long time to update this I know and i'm sorry. But I accdently hit myself very hard in the head the other day and had to go to a hospital for some time. nyway I'm back and here's the new chapter.

Kylo was a very nice guy. He sat with you in his arms, holding you tight like you knew each other forever and not since yesterday. The warmth of his body made you so comfortable that after a while a conversation began to form between the two of you.   
“I always wanted to see Texas, I mean everything is bigger in Texas, right?” you mentally slapped yourself remembering Ben’s huge dick. What the hell is wrong with you? Fortunately Kylo didn’t seem to notice your blushing cheeks as he answered.  
“You know I really want to be offended that you believe in stereotypes but…” he dragged the u out bowing his head in defeat “It is true... Hair, cars, everything.” Both of you chuckled at the thought.   
“Even the hair?” you asked in overacted disbelief, putting your hand on your chest and letting you jaw dramatically hand open.  
“Yeah you should see my mom… I’ve NEVER seen anyone wearing buns that huge.” he shook his head ” But she always insists it’s fashionable.” Kylo laughed at the memory.  
“Oh I want to see THAT” you joined him in laughter while admiring the adorable expression on his face. His nose was all scrunched up, smiling mouth revealed a set of perfectly white teeth, his eyes were closed, hidden under the wilderness of his hair.  
“So how about your brothers? You must be pretty close since all of you decided to leave Texas and live here in a house together?” Bright smile immediately fell from his face, expression changing back into a neutral one. He dragged his fingers up and down your arm looking at the floor in front of him. He was trying to pick his words carefully, you could tell.  
“Well Matt and I, we are pretty close. But Ben..Yeah we don’t really get along unless one or both of us are drunk.” His eyes still burning a hole into the floor.  
“Why?” you tried to look into his eyes but his hair were in your way so you brushed the behind his ear.  
“He.. has some issues. Mom blamed him for dads death, he blamed me that she blamed him and we just kinda drifted apart.” Kylo shrugged still not meeting your eyes.  
“What? That’s horrible, what happened?” for a moment you saw a wave of pain washing over his face, so before he had a chance to open his mouth you added “Don’t answer that if you don’t want to.”  
His chest rose and feel bringing your body with it.  
“No no I’ll tell you.Um... two years ago when we were in high school. Ben, being himself, snuck out in the middle of the night to go to a party... With people he didn’t even know very well. Long story short, he got a very bad high from some weird weed and being sixteen, he got scared so he called me to come get him. I was an asshole and told him to call dad. Who got very angry and had to drive in the middle of the night…. dad had an accident. Some truck driver fell asleep behind the wheel and drove straight into him. He spent two days in a coma before his heart stopped and he died.” By the end of the story Kylo’s voice was barely above a whisper.   
Your jaw hung open, eyes staring at the side of kylo’s head.   
“Oh my god. Kylo I’m so sorry” you whispered.  
His eyes finally met yours. There was no sadness in them anymore.   
“It’s fine. You can’t change what already happened. So why dwell on it?” his expression was soft making yours soften too. He pressed his forehead to yours. You closed your eyes his breath warming your lips. Kylo was wonderful, kind and so sweet. You wanted to keep him forever. Never let him out of your sight. Strong feelings for someone who you just met but who cares?   
“Can i kiss you?”  
“What?” You opened your eyes and saw him lick his lips.  
“I asked if I can kiss you?” Oh. OH. Well hell yeah.  
“Yes” it came out more as a breath than a word.

Kylo’s kiss was tender and sweet, his lips soft as you would never imagine any man’s could be. Strong arms holding you with such affection, your body melted into his.   
He slowly let go of you. The taste of his mouth lingered on yours. You wanted to go back to savouring him.  
“Do it again.” His eyes lit up like a christmas tree. Oh boy this man is going to be the death of you.   
Wasting no time he kissed you again with the same sweetness but more eager this time. Warmth was spreading all over your body. Kylos hands moved to your waist as you shifted to straddle his lap. Kisses grew hungrier and hands explored places closer and closer to where there would be no turning back.  
“Kylo” you broke the kiss leaning away from his face “why are you being so nice to me?”  
He opened his mouth to say something but no words passed his lips. Instead he bit the inside of his chick.  
“Kylo?” Did he want something? Where you reading this all wrong?  
“I’m not gonna lie…” Kylo’s eyes met your confused ones “When I first saw you all I wanted was to fuck you but then I got to know you and now, if you wish, I would like to make tender love to you” he finished the sentence with a grin on his face and you laughed out loud. Should you be offended? Probably. But to be honest it was the same way for you. So instead of complaining you returned to devouring his lips whispering ‘same’ in between kisses.  
Your hands moved to unbuckle his belt.   
“Couch” he said before gently pulling you up so both of you could stand up. You complied and tried not to think about riding him then and there against your front door. As you moved to the couch Kylo took off his shirt and threw it on the floor. Wow. Just… wow. You had to touch him. Memories every perfectly sculpted muscle, every muscle that looked new and wonderful yet so familiar, so much like… Ben’s.   
You froze in place. No, if he knew… he wouldn't be doing this. You had to tell him.   
Kylo’s hands found your waist. His mouth begun to suck a bruise behind your ear. Suddenly he noticed you weren’t moving so stopped and pulled away.  
“What’s wrong?” he asked pressing his forehead to yours.  
“I need to tell you something before we…” you stopped yourself and took a deep breath. “After the party...I was drunk...we both were...and I almost crushed the car….the adrenaline” Kylo took a step back. You regret your decision wishing his hand were back on you.  
“(y/n)?” his tone was very serious. You took another breath.  
“I had sex with Ben.” It’s out. No turning back now.  
You watched as he looked at the floor, a mix of emotion washing over his face. Oh no, no. You ruined it. Everything. Why are you like this?  
“I’m not stupid, you know?” his voice snapped you out of your thoughts, intense brown eyes staring into yours. “I mean driving a car with my brothers seed all over it was one of the most humiliating things I ever done…” Words came out of his mouth and you wanted to cry again. You made a full circle. He found you weak, made you feel better, than made you feel good, than amazing and now you fucked up again.  
“But I don’t care.” Wait what?! “If you wanted Ben you wouldn’t be doing this right now.” Your breathing quickened. “Would you?” The question made the world spin around you, your legs felt weak. You didn’t want to disappoint him. No you couldn’t. There was so much hope in his eyes.  
“No, never.” Hearing your words made Kylo release a breath he didn’t know he he was holding. He smiled moving closer to you, lips brushing against yours, hand slowly making their way back do your waist. You felt your body relaxing again.   
“Let’s start this again. Can I kiss you?” His words melted you in his arms.  
“Yes, please.” and so he did. Unting your robe and letting it fall to the ground left you standing in only your panties. Kylo’s fingers brushed over the side of your breasts.   
“God you’re beautiful” It was your time to kiss him, you stood on your tiptoes hooking your fingers into the belt loops on his pants.  
“Pants off” He smirked at your bossy tone, but obeyed nevertheless. While he was at it you lied down on the couch trying to look as seductive as possible. He made his way to you crawling over your body kissing first up your leg, then your stomach, taking a moment to suck on your nipples. Well shit, he DID know how to use that mouth, drunk you was right. You took his face between your hands and pulled him up for a kiss. His crotch rubbed against yours. Fuck. from what you could tell he was just as huge as Ben. Does having a big penis run in their family? Ok focus. Kylo’s mouth traveled down your body, stopping at the elastic of your panties. He pulled at it with his teeth, looking into your eyes, waiting for approval. You nodded and he got to work.  
Having disposed of your panties he wasted no time. You felt his mouth hot and wet suck at your clit, the sensation was almost too much at once.   
“Oh God.” you closed your eyes enjoying the feeling as he continued. Drunk you haven’t had the slightest idea of just how well he knew how to use his mouth. Hot lips sucking on your needy clit, making your body shiver. You moaned as Kylo’s tongue slid inside you. There was no way you were going to last long. He was just too good at it. “Kylo I’m gonna..ah!” You grabbed his hair in your fist as you came.Screaming his name, Kylo kept sucking your juices as you came down from your high. Just as the sensation started to seriously overwhelm you he stopped. Your breathing was erratic, you could barely think. And then he took his briefs off. And yup he was huge. There is no way in hell you could take all of him. Na ah.  
“I can’t..” he cut you off with a kiss.  
“Don’t worry about it. Just relax.” You tried. He guided his cock inside you, slow and steady. You moaned. Fucker knew what he was doing having your pussy relaxed and wet from your orgasm made it easier to take him in more and more until he was buried inside you to the hilt.   
“Oh Fuck! Yes!” You screamed closing your eyes and pressing your head into the couch. His body started moving, his lips found your nipple and sucked like his life depended on it. At first the pace was slow but as soon as you got used to him stretching your walls his moves became faster and sharper. Oh hell you felt your second orgasm building up already. The room was filled with moans from the both of you. You could tell Kylo was close as he started losing rhythm.   
Your nails digged into his back and you came the second time. The whole neighbourhood could probably hear you scream Kylo’s name. He thrusted into you a couple more times before, being the gentleman he is, he pulled out and came on your stomach with a groan.   
Kylo’s body collapsed next to you. He pulled you close. 

When his breathing evened out and he could talk again he kissed your forehead.  
“You’re amazing” his fingers started playing with your hair.  
“That was fantastic Kylo” you smiled listening to his heart beat.  
“Yeah it was great.”  
“You know what else is great? Pizza.”  
“On it.” He got up from the couch, kissing your forehead. Then grabbing his pants from the floor and taking his phone from his pocket he called to order pizza.  
Taking the opportunity you grabbed your own phone from the kitchen table and proceeded to text Ben. The two of you had to talk. You were going to end it, whatever it was between you.

You;  
‘Ben we need to talk about last night. Can you come over tomorrow?’

Ben;  
‘sure sweetheart’  
‘i can still taste you, you know’

Oh this is going to be harder than you thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the ending seems rushed :/ Let me know i you think I'm moving too fast with Kylo and readers relationship. I mean boy pretty much already told her his whole lifestory.


	6. Going down pt. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad decisions. Like a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short one to finish up the 3-parts.

To be fair you fully intended to end whatever it was between you and Ben. Kylo was so sweet and kind, you didn’t want to hurt him. Because you might have felt something for him, not sure yet what exactly it was but it definitely was something. Ben was a one time thing you told yourself. Nothing too personal. 

Then why didn’t you say anything when he sat on your couch, the same couch Kylo took you on yesterday? The one that will always carry the memory of your time together.   
Why didn’t you say anything when his fingers started tracing lines up and down your arm, when his lips met yours or when his hands crept under your skirt? Instead you melted into his touch and returned the affection he showered you with.   
You should have said something when he picked you up and carried you upstairs to your bedroom or when he laid you down on your bed and proceeded to kiss your neck. You didn't.   
You didn’t try to stop him until you saw something in the corner of your eye. Turning your head to the side you saw Kylo staring at you through both of your windows. Anger and disappointment mixed with sadness radiated from his eyes.   
A wave of embarrassment washed over your half naked body. You wanted to disappear. To erase yourself from existence. Ben’s tongue danced around your right nipple. Did he not see Kylo?  
As if he could read your thought, his head moved, eyes looking over to where Kylo was standing. Ben’s only reaction to seeing his brother was a smirk, before returning to his previous activity. What the fuck!?   
“Ben... Stop…” you tried to push him off of you “Ben please stop... let’s just close the curtain”   
“No. Make him watch.” Ben’s eyes didn’t leave your body, his hands and mouth creeping lower and lower down your body. WHAT?! What the hell does he think he’s doing?! This time you used more force to push him off.  
“No! What the fuck is wrong with you!.... Ben get off!” Kylo’s curtain, now closed, blocked the view to his room. God fucking damnit! You fucked up again!   
Ben unlatched himself from your body and moved up to be on a face level with you.  
“See? Problem solved. He’s not creeping on us anymore” As he moved down for a kiss, you stopped him with a forceful slap in the face.  
“Get the fuck off me and get the fuck out of my house!”   
Tears were now streaming down your face.   
“Oh so that’s how it is?!” he was screaming now too. “You use me when you want and the moment you get bored you go for my FUCKING BROTHER?!!!!”   
A sudden realisation of what you did made your heart sink. The walls seemed to be closing around you. Your room became smaller and smaller.   
“Fuck you, you fucking whore!” Ben picked up his shirt from the floor and stormed out of your house slamming the door behind him. You were out of breath. Couldn’t breathe in enough air, lungs burning. A terrified, half naked, little girl. Lying in her bed, losing control over what was happening around her. Fuck. You hurt Kylo, Ben and yourself. There’s only one thing you could think of right now. 

You took your phone from the nightstand and called the one person that ever made you feel safe. 

The one you swore never to call again.  
After a few beeps he answered.

“Armitage... “  
\--------  
The moment Ben stepped a foot into their house Kylo was on him. Punching him in the nose, making it bleed. He didn’t stop there.   
“ARE YOU HAPPY WITH YOURSELF NOW YOU PIECE OF SHIT?!?” his fist connected with ben’s stomach. “Everyone I ever care for, everyone! You always have to prove they don’t give a damn! You fucking DICK!!” Ben blocked his attempted strike.  
“All I proved wad that she’s a fucking whore not worth anyone's time!” Ben landed a hit to Kylo’s ribs making him topple backward. Using his advantage Ben knocked his brother to the ground and started attacking Kylo’s face with his fists.   
As on cue Matt run down the stairs grabbing Ben and pushing him off of Kylo.  
“What in the hell do you think you’re doing?”   
Kylo sat up leaning against a wall.   
“Oh don’t worry Mattie you can get a piece of her too if you want. Trust me she won’t mind, just go for it.”   
“Shut up Ben” Matt extended a hand to help Kylo get up but the raven haired man shoved it off and went for him room just to emerge a few minutes later with a packed bag.  
“I’ve had enough you Ben. I’m moving out.”  
“Kylo don’t” Matt’s voice was resigned. He knew Kylo wasn’t going to listed.  
“Run princess, run.”   
For a moment Kylo looked like he was about to hit Ben again but instead he rushed out of the door slamming it behind him.  
\--------  
“I’m sorry for calling… especially after what happened on the beach… but…” you cried, what were you even supposed to say? “Ca-Can I come over?” Everything that happened made you forget your anger towards him. All you wanted now was to feel safe again… even for a moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want to make Ben the bad guy but it just happened :(   
> Next up: armitage's revenge don't let him fool you mah dudes he's a piece of shit


	7. Hopeless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux you manipulative fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next updates might take a little longer, I have a lot of exams in the next few weeks.

It took you an hour to get to Hux’s mansion. He was very rich. His parents owned a string of corporations in europe. 

Not entirely legal you might add. 

The moment you saw him waiting for you in his driveway you rushed to embrace him into your arms. You clung to his grey cardigan like your life depended on it. Sobbing into his shoulder.  
There it was.  
The familiar feeling of safety. The feeling that nothing could hurt you in his arms. Nothing except him. You pushed the thought aside as his strong arms pressed you closer to his body. Armitage rubbed small circles on your back, his chin rested on top of your head.  
“I knew you’d come back. You always do.” That’s true. No matter what you do, no matter what HE does, you just can’t stay away from him for long. Just a few months ago you were screaming in his face, calling him every single awful word you know. And now here you are again, back in the comfort of his warm embrace. Wow. Your really are the desperate whore, who he thinks you are. Well at least he wouldn’t judge you for it, not until it was convenient. Lucky for you the time wasn’t now. So you kept on clinging to him and he held you in his arms.  
After a while the ginger led you inside the house.

The mansion was as empty as always. Only a couple of times have you ever seen someone in here. Most of those times it was the gardener, sometimes the maid and only this one time mrs. Hux. She was a beautiful woman with long blonde hair and dark brown eyes. You knew she wasn't Armitage’s real mother yet somehow his sharp cheekbones reminded you of hers. Other than this detail he looked like a replica of his father. Ginger hair, pale blue eyes, even his posture. You never actually met the man but to be honest, from what little information you gathered about Brendol Hux, you weren’t very eager to do so.  
Armitage lead you to the garden on the other side of the mansion. Once there he sat down on a small wooden bench and pull you into his lap. You loved that little garden. Back when you were together you used to spent there all your mornings. You would cuddle each other until the other woke up then he would go out for a smoke and you would bring out tea. Your heart started beating a little faster every time you remembered those quiet moments.  
Hux signed before speaking  
“So are you going to tell me why were you just crying in my driveway or are we going to pretend you’re here because you had a sudden change of heart?” his words were harsh but his tone was soft. A hand was moving up and down your calf.  
You considered your answer for a moment, if you straight up told him what happened he would get angry. Hmmmm… you had to Sugar-coat it a little.  
“I fucked up. And this time I ended up hurting people in the process” Your eyes focused on his hand moving on your leg trying desperately to avoid his.  
“I see ...but it’s your own fault, that’s what you get for being a whore.” oh. so he knew. He new and he didn't seem angry. Now that scared you quite a lot. Hux noticed your surprised expression.  
“Oh yes, I saw how you looked at that guy you drove home with and more importantly I saw how HE looked at you.” you wanted to get up but Armitage didn’t let you instead pulling you tight against his chest.  
“No one appreciates you like I do. Do you understand that now?” The feeling of hopelessness overwhelmed you, tears once again falling from your eyes. You should have slapped him and go home, but his arms felt so good, they made you feel like nothing could get you. So the only thing you did was pressing your face into his chest and mumbling ‘yes’.  
Hux run a hand through your hair then pulled you away from his chest so he could look you in the eyes.  
“I can forgive you. It will take some convincing but I’ll take you back.” you nodded in response. “First thing I want you to do is tell me you love me and you have to say it like you mean it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my best chapter but I didn't have much time time to write it this week, sorry :/ (I might rewrite it later)

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave constructive criticism :)


End file.
